Ein feste Burg ist unser Gott
Ein feste Burg ist unser Gott ist ein protestantisches Kirchenlied von Martin Luther. Ob Luther auch die Melodie komponiert hat, ist bis heute umstritten. Auch ist sehr umstritten, ob Luther dieses Lied, sozusagen als Kampflied, gegen den Katholizismus geschrieben hat. Die englische Übersetzung heißt A mighty fortress is our God. Englischen Text s. u. *Zu diesem Kirchenlied hat Max Reger eine gleichnamige große Choralfantasie für Orgel op. 27 komponiert. J. S. Bach komponierte die gleichnamige Kirchenkantate BWV 80 (Reformationskantate), sowie die Choralbearbeitung BWV 720. Text Ein feste Burg ist unser Gott, ein gute Wehr und Waffen. Er hilft uns frei aus aller Not, die uns jetzt hat betroffen. Der alt böse Feind mit Ernst er’s jetzt meint, groß Macht und viel List sein grausam Rüstung ist, auf Erd ist nicht seinsgleichen. Mit unsrer Macht ist nichts getan, wir sind gar bald verloren; es streit’ für uns der rechte Mann, den Gott hat selbst erkoren. Fragst du, wer der ist? Er heißt Jesus Christ, der Herr Zebaoth, und ist kein andrer Gott, das Feld muss er behalten. Und wenn die Welt voll Teufel wär und wollt uns gar verschlingen, so fürchten wir uns nicht so sehr, es soll uns doch gelingen. Der Fürst dieser Welt, wie sau’r er sich stellt, tut er uns doch nicht; das macht, er ist gericht’: ein Wörtlein kann ihn fällen. Das Wort sie sollen lassen stahn und kein’ Dank dazu haben; er ist bei uns wohl auf dem Plan mit seinem Geist und Gaben. Nehmen sie den Leib, Gut, Ehr, Kind und Weib: lass fahren dahin, sie haben’s kein’ Gewinn, das Reich muss uns doch bleiben. Englische Version: A mighty fortress is our God, a bulwark never failing; our helper he, amid the flood of mortal ills prevailing. For still our ancient foe doth seek to work us woe; his craft and power are great, and, armed with cruel hate, on earth is not his equal. Did we in our own strength confide, our striving would be losing, were not the right man on our side, the man of God's own choosing. Dost ask who that may be? Christ Jesus, it is he; Lord Sabaoth, his name, from age to age the same, and he must win the battle. And though this world, with devils filled, should threaten to undo us, we will not fear, for God hath willed his truth to triumph through us. The prince of darkness grim, we tremble not for him. His rage we can endure, for, lo, his doom is sure; one little word shall fell him. That word above all earthly powers, no thanks to them, abideth; the Spirit and the gifts are ours through him who with us sideth. Let goods and kindred go, this mortal life also. The body they may kill; God's truth abideth still. His kingdom is forever. Andere englische Version: A mighty Fortress is our God, A trusty Shield and Weapon; He helps us free from every need That hath us now o'ertaken. The old evil Foe Now means deadly woe; Deep guile and great might Are his dread arms in fight; On earth is not his equal. With might of ours can naught be done, Soon were our loss effected; But for us fights the Valiant One, Whom God Himself elected. Ask ye, Who is this? Jesus Christ it is. Of Sabaoth Lord, And there's none other God; He holds the field forever. Though devils all the world should fill, All eager to devour us. We tremble not, we fear no ill, They shall not overpower us. This world's prince may still Scowl fierce as he will, He can harm us none, He's judged; the deed is done; One little word can fell him. The Word they still shall let remain Nor any thanks have for it; He's by our side upon the plain With His good gifts and Spirit. And take they our life, Goods, fame, child and wife, Let these all be gone, They yet have nothing won; The Kingdom our remaineth. Quellen *Wikipedia Kategorie:Protestantisches Kirchenlied Kategorie:Martin Luther